A variety of medical devices have been designed to enable access to the interior of the body for examination and/or treatment. Examples of such devices include endoscopes and flexible probes, such as transesophageal echocardiography (TEE) probes for accessing thoracic structures in a body.
Probes and endoscopes (collectively “probes”) generally comprise an elongated flexible body with an articulable tip at a distal end, and a proximal end coupled to a probe handle, the handle configured to allow for manipulation of the device. The articulable tip at the distal end accommodates one or more transducer elements. In the case of a TEE probe, the distal end is introduced into a subject's esophagus to allow for ultrasound scanning of the subject's heart.
A variety of probes are known in the art, and a variety of features may be additionally incorporated into such devices to provide rotational functionalities, accommodate multiple transducer elements, multi-dimensional imaging and the like (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,960, 5,351,691, 5,669,389, 5,156,155, 5,176,142, 5,413,107). U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,584 describes a shaft for a probe, configured for prevention of fluid intrusion.
Taillefer 2002 (Canadian Journal of Anesthesiology 49:500-502) describes a device for holding a TEE probe handle that can be manipulated by one hand of a user, and suggests that kinking of the probe shaft may be prevented by careful positioning. Storage of the probe using a tip protector and holder (the holders installed in the OR and/or storage and cleaning rooms) is also indicated. As addressed by Taillefer 2002, the operating room is a particularly risky site for damage to probes—they are one of many pieces of equipment surrounding the patient, and may be disconnected, reconnected, and handled by multiple staff during a procedure. As in any crowded workspace, mishandling and dropping may occur, causing damage to the probe, which are expensive to replace.
Several devices for aiding in holding or supporting probes in storage and/or use are described. Kainuma 2000 (Anesthesiology 93:1564), Spiess 1997 (Anesthesia and Analgesia 85:944), Michelsen 1998 (Anesthesia and Analgesia 86:677) and Brooker 1994 (Anesthesia and Analgesia 79:810) all describe various devices for holding a probe in a convenient position and/or location when in use, following use, or awaiting use. JP 2000079125 to Osada also describes a keeper for an ultrasonic diagnostic device (e.g. a TEE probe).
Apparatus and methods for cleaning of endoscopes are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,841.
US Patent Publication 2006/0241476 describes an apparatus and method for holding a probe, a barrier system for infection control, and a liner for use therewith.
Pineau 2008 (J. Hosp Infect. 68:59-65) describes a drying and storage cabinet for endoscopes, and investigated the efficacy of air circulation on microbial contamination.
Other devices for holding or protecting endoscopes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,287, 4,620,527 and 5,415,157. U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,665 describes an apparatus and method for disinfection and electrical safety testing of probes.
What is needed is a probe holder that protects a probe from damage and contamination during storage and transportation, that provides convenient access during use, that resists contamination and that is well-suited to cleaning.